1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a throttle lever mechanism and more particularly to a so-called failure proof mechanism such that a throttle lever adjustment is possible only by combining operational actions of two throttle levers.
2. The Prior Art
A throttle lever mechanism provided with a safety locking means is adapted in view of the safety aspect in order to avoid a possible danger for engine drive control, in particular, for controlling a handy type working machine such as engine-driven type hedge trimmer or the like. The throttle lever mechanism is such that the throttle lever is operable only in the case where the safety locking means is intentionally unlocked. In such a mechanism, even if the operator's hand must separate away from the throttle lever due to some reason and there would be a danger that the working machine body could not be held well, the throttle would not be returned immediately back to the initial position. Thus, there is a fear that it would be impossible to stop the working section such as a cutter blade by returning the engine to the idle speed condition.